


Glitter In The Air

by rightonthelimit



Series: BruDick Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce had never allowed him to drink before but he had tonight, in celebration of Dick's seventeenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter In The Air

**A/N: **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.****

**Summary:** Bruce had never allowed him to drink before but he had tonight, in celebration of Dick's seventeenth birthday.

 **Warnings:** Fluff, underage drinking, age difference

 **Glitter in the Air  
** ' _Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_  
_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself_ _  
_ Will it ever get better than tonight?'

There was a sweetness so palpable in the air that Dick could do nothing but smile, feel, _enjoy._

Bruce had never allowed him to drink before but he had tonight, in celebration of Dick's seventeenth birthday. Admittedly Dick had immediately taken advantage and drank a bit too much and everything was a blur - dinner in the restaurant Bruce had carefully picked out, the movie they had watched.

Smiling into Bruce's shoulder, his heart felt so very warm as their bodies swayed together. Bruce had taught him how to dance once when Dick had been nothing but a boy. He was almost an adult now but he wasn't above settling his sock-clad feet on Bruce's shiny shoes to avoid accidentally stumbling over the male's long legs as they swayed together. Bruce's hands were large and warm on his body, a gentle softness only reserved for Dick.

Dick wished he could live in this moment forever. He wished he could live, breathe and drink in Bruce for the rest of his life, guarded by his large frame and clouded with the scent of his cologne.

Dick felt his face strain as he grinned at today's vage memories. There was something that stuck out so clearly, something Dick cherished.

Bruce had called him _dear_ at lunch and it was the first time the older male had ever used an endearment to refer to him.

'What's funny?' Bruce murmured, not half as intoxicated as Dick was. The acrobatic teen couldn't hold his alcohol well but he was fully aware of the [soft music in the background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeKxSme72dk), how soft Bruce's hair felt between his greedy fingers. He had loved Bruce for years but their relationship was still fresh. Bruce had shied away from his affections often, terrified that Dick might regret it later, that their partnership would suffer under it. He had called it immoral in the beginning.

But here he was. With his lips at the crown of Dick's head and his arms pulling him as close as they could be with their clothes still on.

'I'm happy,' Dick admitted and when Bruce pulled back a bit to look at him he added, ' _you_ make me happy.'

It was nothing but the truth and Dick spotted the affection in Bruce's blue eyes (which were the exact same color as bright candy wrappers because he couldn't come up with anything more poetic right now), before the older male sighed and pressed a soft kiss against his waiting mouth.

Gotham could wait. Tonight, Batman was all his and his alone.

 


End file.
